


Where do I stand?

by Jolyn09



Series: A Part Of The Family [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, FreedomForLena, Gen, MAGICA COMES BACK, Papers? What kind of papers?, RUNNNN!, ScroogeMustAdoptLena!, Small continuity thing from A Living Nightmare wonder if you all can spot it ;), jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Lena has been with the McDuck family for a while now. But when Magica comes back, who should she choose?





	Where do I stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is by @ParkRyder that turned into something kinda messy hehe. Hope you all enjoy! Again, Tris created this au so all credits to her :P

"Ahh, Peace and quiet" Scrooge said to himself, walking to the kitchen. Mrs Beakly and Webby were taking a small vacation, and Donald wanted to visit his college buddies after their encounter at that cheap vacation spot. The triplets tagged along with him, leaving the mansion empty with only Scrooge and Lena, and that young lass hardly disturbes him anyways. 

Scrooge was preparing a cup of nutmeg tea when suddenly, the glass to his kitchen window broke, a black staff with purple orb sticking out of it. 'Magica's back' Scrooge thought to himself, readying his cane. He expected that the fight would be easy, given that they were at each other throats for more than 15 years, and her moves would be predictable. It wasn't, however, her magic attacks gave no warning, and most of the time, he dodged them by an inch out of luck.

Magica shoot a beam at his leg, the pain causing Scrooge to fall over. She lunged, attacking him with her staff. Scrooge quickly picked up his cane, blocking the attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ughhh… wrong answer again." Lena said, frustrated, erasing her rough workings. She was once again in her room doing homework, trying to solve the same question again and again. 

_CRASH_

The sound of glass breaking jolted Lena awake. Curious, she ran over to the window, wondering what was going on. The sight of it scared her, the window to the kitchen was broken, and judging by the amount of debrie, it seemed as though the kitchen had been trashed. Someone had broke in to the mansion! Instinctively, she reached for her phone, calling Webby's number. 

"Come on… Pick up, pick up, pick up!"Lena waited impatiently. Soon enough, Webby's excited voice trasmited through the phone. "Lena! What's going on, why did you call us?" Webby asked, sounding concerned. "There's no time to explain, someone's broken into the mansion!" Lena answered. She was on edge, she needed to know what was going on down there!

Webby: WHAT?!

"We'll be right there." Mrs Beakly interrupted, ending the call. Lena placed the phone down, before rushing to the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of the kitchen in a mess, and her aunt and Scrooge, staff to cane, neck to neck. "Oh no…"

Her aunt was back.. her worse nightmare that had been haunting her since she got 'adopted'.. her breathing hasten, she was going to take everything from her, her family, her friends, her form.. she couldn't.. face her.. she was scared.. but her mind switched scenes, the time when she was controlled, Scrooge under her feet, her aunt had the dime, she felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to stop. Lena felt conflicted, she didn't want to face her aunt again, especially like this, but Scrooge needed help. She sat outside, trying to calm down and make a sensible decision when she saw the orb glowing slightly.

'No focus magic' Lena thought, having recognise it from the thousand of books she was forced to read. Scrooge wouldn't see it coming, and it'll be a direct hit considering how close they are. Deciding matter over mind, she jumped, knocking Scrooge over, causing Magica to miss the attack.

Magica: What?!

Scrooge: Lena? What are you doing here?

She couldn't answer, her mind was flooded with thoughts, her aunt was here.. anything could happen to her.. she had to face it.. she couldn't breathe she couldn't breathe she couldn't breathe… 

"Lena, breathe." Scrooge said, trying to comfort her. Magica stared at the two confusingly, before partially understanding what was going on. "You've adopted her, didn't you, Scroogie?" She asked mockingly. Scrooge didn't even have the chance to answer before she continued.

Magica: Alright, Lena. I give you a choice here. Either you come back with me and I'll spare your 'family' this time, or you choose your 'family' over me and suffer with Scroogie here.

Lena gritted her teeth, she didn't even understand why this was a choice, it was obvious which one she would choose. "I'll die before I join you!" She shouted. Magica pointed her staff at the two of them, fully charged, furious. "THEN GOODBYE, MY SHADOW." Magica shouted, firing the blast at the two of them. Lena jumped in front, blocking Scrooge from the blast.

Scrooge: LENA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wave of pink enveloped the room, forming a shield around the two, blocking the blast. Lena slowly opened her eyes. Her friendship bracelet was glowing slightly, and she found out that she was the one forming the shield. She didn't have the orb, this was her own magic! Her way to protect her family that she was readily accepted in.

Frustrated, Magica strengthen her blast, trying to get through the shield, but to no avail. Not for Lena, however. She channeled the energy used for the shield, attacking her aunt. 

"How dare you chose your friends over me, we're family!" Magica sounded hurt, but at this point, Lena couldn't even be bothered anymore. "You considered me family?! You may have created me, but you used me like a tool to get your own malicious desires! You exhausted me out when you were in my body, you didnt care about my safety or pretty much anything about me, you just wanted that darn dime to get your body back! You made false promises saying I'll have my freedom and I never got it! I never felt safe around you and when I finally do, you took it away from me!" With every comment Lena made, her blast got stronger, driven by the emotions running through her head.

Lena: YOU ARE NOT MY AUNT! SO LEAVE US ALONE!!

Her blast became too strong for Magica to handle and swung the staff out of her hands, shattering the orb, causing Magica to once again lose her powers. With nothing left, Magica retreated, leaving the two stranded in the trashed kitchen. Just then, Mrs Beakly and Webby entered it."Lena, we heard, what happened?! And why is the kitchen a mess?" Webby asked as Mrs Beakly started cleaning up. "Magica came back." The two answered simultaneously, still trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lena!" Webby greeted excitedly, happy to be with her friend again. "Morning Webby!" Lena greeted back, glad that the whole fisco yesterday was over. 

Webby: Scrooge wants to meet you in his office, maybe we can play later!

Lena: Alright, I'll go there right now. 

Lena opened the door to Scrooge's office, not knowing what to expect. "You wanted me, Mr McDuck?" She asked timidly. "Close the door." Scrooge answered bluntly.

Scrooge: Something came in the mail today, why don't you have a look?

Lena did as told, and she couldn't believe her eyes, these were adoption papers, making her relation with Scrooge McDuck official and changing her name from Lena De Spell to Lena McDuck!

Scrooge: I didn't think this would be very urgent and wanted to hold it a little longer, but I'm sure we'll both agree we need this after what happened yesterday.

Everything had been filled in, from her name, where she was from, to Scrooge's reason for adopting her. The only thing left was an agreement signature.

Scrooge: I didn't want to do it without your permission. So?

Lena choked on her words, she couldn't believe it, physical proof that she was part of this family. Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she passed her uncle the pen beside her. "Thank you thank you thank youthankyouthankyou!" She babbled, jumping to hug him as soon he was done.

"No problem, Lena. You're part of our family now, and no one's gonna take that from you." Scrooge said, hugging her back.

**Author's Note:**

> ADOPTION PAPERS!! WHO WANTS TO SCREAM AND CRY WITH ME!!


End file.
